The Three Sisters
by My Oasis
Summary: Priscilla is a survivor from the overrun city of Boston, along with her twin sister Cassandra and their six-year-old sister, Angelica, and their dog, Delachaise. How do they keep their sister alive, and does the struggle break apart bonds that existed since birth? Read and find out! Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! So... as much as I've tried to convince myself of how crazy it was, I decided I needed to write a TWD fanfiction. Even though I have so many chapters I need to provide for the 'Starstruck Sequel' readers, I just have to get this out of my system.

Now, this is my first time with a TWD fanfiction, so if it's total crap, PLEASE PM me and tell me what I need to fix. Help me make my story better!

Ok, I just want to warn people. This is not a Daryl/OC fanfiction, not a Shane/OC fanfiction, nobody/OC fanfiction is what this is. This story is about three sisters who try to make it in this world. And if I do change my mind, one of them is ending up with Miguel, because's he's cute. Don't judge me.

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own The Walking Dead or anything associated with it. This story is solely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

With a noise of disgust, Priscilla yanked the blade of her knife from it's place in the now dead Walker. Grimacing, she wiped it off with her shirt, wishing she had more shirts to change into.

"Just the one?"

Priscilla turned to look at her sister, letting the hem of her shirt fall back into place. She nodded at Cassandra as she put the knife back into it's holster on her hip. "Where's Dela?"

Now it was Cassie's turn to look over her shoulder. When she didn't see the German shepherd, she frowned. "She was right behind me when the Walker showed up."

Priscilla groaned with frustration. "Great. She's probably being ripped apart as we speak."

Cassie turned the frown on her sister. "Don't think things like that, Cilla!"

Priscilla scoffed. "Well, what do you want me to think? Do you want me to think we'll find her all warm and protected in an untouched house with immune people and electricity? Cassie, everywhere we go there's Walkers. I'm just trying to be-"

A soft bark interrupted the ranting teenager as a tan-and-black ball of fur suddenly came in between the sisters. Dela's brown eyes were wide as she positioned herself to stare apprehensively in the direction she had come.

Noticing their dog's intense stare, Cassie and Priscilla turned to look in the said direction, but didn't see anything. "It's probably just a squirrel," Priscilla murmured, although she didn't sound so sure.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "We have had Delachaise for four years. Do not tell me she starts trembling like a leaf for squirrels."

Priscilla turned to glare at her sister. "Ever heard the phrase 'trembling with excitement'?"

Cassie was silent.

Priscilla, knowing she had won the argument, turned away from the woods where the dog had reemerged a few moments ago. "We should keep going. We need to get back to Angel."

At the mere mention of the six-year-old's name, Cassie immediately began to walk with her sister, Dela trotting a few feet in front of them.

As they walked along the deserted road in silence, Priscilla found herself thinking about her life before all of this happened. How the family of five had been happy living in Boston. Priscilla and Cassandra were your typical sixteen-year-old twins, not a care in the world besides their beloved iPhone, (which both still had. Just because the world had gone to shit doesn't mean they couldn't listen to their music and look at what they now realized were pointless selfies.) boys, and their outfits. Their Mom and Dad had spoiled all three of their daughters, especially Angelica, when she came along ten years after Cassie and Cilla.

All three sisters were blonde, but their eye color varied. Priscilla's eyes were blue, Cassandra's eyes were brown, and Angelica's eyes were green.

"What are you thinking about?"

Priscilla turned to look at Cassandra, who was now walking next to her, looking over at her twin, although she couldn't meet her twin's brown eyes due to her sunglasses. "I miss Mom and Dad. And pizza. And texting. The beach." _Ryan, _she thought to herself. But she'd never mentioned her boyfriend's name since they were separated on the first day this whole thing started. She didn't know if he was alive or dead.

Cassandra raised her sunglasses to sit on top of her head. "And Ryan?"

Priscilla laughed. "You know me so well."

Cassie shrugged. "No, just obvious. You guys were crazy about each other. You dated for two years."

Priscilla suddenly glared at her sister. "Stop talking about him in the past tense! He is alive. He has to be."

Cassie didn't say anything, just kept walking.

"Besides. What about Jonathan?"

Cassie's steps faltered, as did her heartbeat. She shot her sister a dirty look, and received an equal look. "Why do you have to bring him up?"

"Why do you have to bring Ryan up?"

Cassie remained silent once more.

The next few minutes were spent in an awkward, tense silence. Until Cassie broke it. "What are we going to do about Angel?"

Priscilla looked over at her sister. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are we going to keep her alive? How are we going to keep her safe? We can barely feed ourselves!"

Priscilla stopped. "What are you suggesting we do, feed her to the Walkers?"

Cassie's jaw dropped. "No!" The twins glared at each other for a few seconds before Priscilla turned and kept walking.

The girls finally reached a dirt road hidden by a line of pine trees. "I still can't believe we managed to find this place." The log cabin they had come across was about two miles hidden in the woods, barely untouched and with a good supply of canned food. They had had only a few Walkers stumble across the place, but they were always watchful. Nowhere was safe against these dead cannibals.

Priscilla opened the door and stepped inside behind Cassie and Dela, before closing it and locking it. She then moved the dresser back in front of it, and turned to see a smiling six-year-old. "Hey, Angel," Priscilla greeted, hugging her little sister. "Any trouble?"

Angel shook her head. "Only one Walker, but I did what you said and hid in the crawlspace in the bedroom."

Priscilla smiled at the girl. "Good job. Did it try to get in?"

Angel nodded. "For a few minutes, but then it left."

"Were you quiet?"

Angel nodded again. "But I think it might have smelled you guys, because it wasn't long after you left that it showed up."

"Do you know which direction it came from?"

Angel paused. "I think it came from the woods behind the house."

Cassie remained silent, as did Priscilla. They were noticing that the Walkers that had stumbled across the cabin were all coming from the woods at the back. Was there a herd passing through, and the first few leaders had stumbled across the building? Or were they being paranoid? Did paranoid even exist in this world anymore? There were dead people walking around and eating the faces of the few people who were still alive.

"Can I listen to some music?" Angel turned to Cassie, her green eyes big and pleading.

Cassie sighed. "One song. We need the battery life." Walking into the bedroom, she reappeared a moment later with her iPhone. "What song?" she asked as she tapped her password on the screen, unlocking the phone.

"Anything country!"

Cassie smiled. "Atta' girl." Sliding through her list of songs, she decided to play one of her favorites, 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. Angel loved this song, although she wasn't one hundred percent sure what the lyrics meant.

As Angel and Cassie sat in the living room, listening to the song, Priscilla and Dela went into the kitchen, where the teen peered through the cracks in the boarded up window of the back door. The backyard was clear, and when she saw the dirty pool, she smiled. She knew Angel wanted to go swimming, but she didn't know if it was a good idea. What if there was a herd nearby, and the splashing attracted them? They only had so many guns, and if a herd came through, knives, a katana, an axe, and a machete would not destroy them. Unless it was only a small group. Perhaps...

Priscilla shook her head firmly. There was only two of them; Angel couldn't be expected to really do much damage until a few more years. They had decided to teach her how to defend herself better when she was eight.

_If she makes it to eight._

Priscilla immediately grew angry with herself for thinking these words, but couldn't stop her mind from returning to the conversation she had had with Cassie back on the road. _How can we keep her alive, keep her safe? We can barely keep ourselves safe! _

As much as she hated to ever admit her sister had a point, she had to admit it now. Priscilla closed her eyes and slumped forward, leaning her head against the wood. She was only sixteen. She shouldn't have to be thinking about how to keep a six-year-old alive. She should be drooling over the cute seniors and texting her friends every second of every day, like a normal teen girl. But no. She had to worry about how she and Cassie were going to feed their little sister, and how to best fill the void that the death, and reanimation, of their parents had left on Angel. There was no way to ever take away the memory of seeing their mother and father die from bites and wounds, and reanimate a few hours later and try to rip the face off their youngest daughter.

Opening her eyes, she looked through the cracks once more, before turning and going back to the living room. It was starting to get dark, so she suspected it was around eight or nine in the afternoon. Going around the four room cabin, Priscilla made sure all of the windows were boarded up, with curtains hung over them, before blocking both doors with large pieces of furniture and going back into the living room, where a single battery-powered camping lantern produced a faint glow around the room. Priscilla sat down on the blankets and pillows on the floor with her sisters and dog. All three were asleep, but Priscilla couldn't help but continue to drown in memories.

After losing their parents, and being separated from Ryan, the three girls and the family pet had fled from Boston, having decided to try to find their aunt and uncle in Georgia. They had heard there was a safe zone in Atlanta, and had tried to convince themselves that their aunt and uncle were alive and safe. But when they made it to Boston in the family's Chevrolet Traverse, they had found Atlanta overrun, with no refugee center in sight. They had barely made it out of the city, having lost their family's second dog, Violet, a gentle-natured, six-month-old Golden retriever. Having seen her puppy ripped to pieces and eaten, Angel had had nightmares for about a week. That was two weeks ago, and the girls had managed to find this cabin two days ago.

Priscilla found herself thinking about the time when they had all gone camping in Maine two years ago.

* * *

_"Mom! I left my phone charger at home!"_

_Jennifer Kennedy, the mother of the three girls, turned to look towards the tent where her fourteen-year-old had emerged from. "That's the beauty of camping, sweetheart. You don't need your phone. Besides, does it look like there's electricity here?" The woman laughed as Priscilla gave an aggravated, dramatic heave. "Oh, stop. Come roast marshmallows with me and Angel."_

_Priscilla scoffed. "I'm fourteen years old. I don't roast marshmallows." Looking around the camp, she turned back to her mother. "Where's Dad and Cassie?"_

_Jennifer had turned back to the fire and didn't turn around when she replied, "Into town, to get batteries for the lantern."_

_They had gone camping in a small campground just off the edges of Old Orchard Beach, Maine. Their mother had been coming here since she was born, because her great aunt and uncle had owned a cabin on the beach._

* * *

Priscilla's eyes shot open as she heard shuffling outside. Sitting up quickly, she turned off the lantern and layed back down, checking on her sisters. Angel lay between the twins, and was curled up next to Dela, who was stretched out. Smiling, she sighed. _At least I still have my sisters. And my dog. But for how long? _As she lay in the darkness, her mind once more wandered off, but she found herself wondering why she had thought about that particular memory. _Maybe it's because that's where you met Ryan, and found out he lived just down the road from you back home in Boston._ Smiling, she found her eyes filling with tears at the thought of her missing boyfriend. Was he alive? Would she ever see him again? Rolling over, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, there it is! Chapter one. By the way, I based the memory off where I have actually gone since I was born. Yes, my great aunt and uncle owned a cabin on the beach in Saco, Maine, about ten minutes from Old Orchard Beach, and it's where I've had the best times of my life. In fact, one of my best friends who I've met there recently joined this site, and hopefully, if she reads this, she'll know who she is.

Anyways, how did I do? Please review and let me know! Thoughts, and criticism, are welcome!

Love Always,  
Oasis


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Thank you, Switchblade. You're my sole reviewer and also one of my best friends, so I look forward to all of your reviews and encouragement. As for my other readers, I know you're out there. Please, I don't bite. Leave me whatever kind of review you want, just let me know if my story is any good or not, and whether I should keep going, or if I should just give up.

As I wrote this chapter, I felt it was a little cheesy. You'll know which part I'm talking about when you come to it. I think. I'm not sure.

Anyways, here's chapter two!

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own The Walking Dead or anything associated with it. This story is solely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

"I think we need to leave the cabin."

Priscilla paused, looking up at Cassie from her task of rummaging through the small pantry. "Why do you say that?"

Cassandra sighed, rolling her eyes. "You know the reason as well as I do."

Priscilla remained silent, and returned to digging through the shelves. Grinning, she lifted her hands to reveal three large cans of Spaghetti O's she had found tucked away in the back. "Angel's favorite!"

Cassie couldn't help but smile at the thought of how excited the six-year-old would be to see one of her absolute favorite foods again. Her thoughts immediately traveled back to what she had said to Priscilla a few seconds before. "Seriously, Priscilla. I really don't feel safe in the cabin anymore. And don't act stupid, because you know why I don't."

Priscilla sighed, finally admitting to herself that her sister was right.

It had been two weeks since they found the cabin, and the first week had been safe and quiet, with a decent amount of food. As the second week progressed, their food supply decreased, and the nearest town, however small it was, was about five miles away; too far to go when they had to leave Angelica back at the cabin. They didn't like to take her with them on runs, for the one time they had, the second day after finding the cabin, it had resulted in Angel being separated from the twins. It was only thanks to Dela's keen nose that they were able to find her in time to save her from a female Walker who had stumbled across her hiding spot. From that day on, they left Angel back at the cabin, with firm instructions to hide in the small crawlspace in the bedroom should anything - or anyone - stumble across the cabin. They usually left Dela with the six-year-old, to offer some protection. While Angel stayed behind at the cabin, the twins scavenged through the few houses that were near the cabin. This was the last house that they hadn't gone through, and although they had managed to find the Spaghetti O's, a box of Cream of Wheat instant oatmeal, and a few packages of Ramen noodles, it wouldn't last long.

Unfortunately, running out of food wasn't the only cause for concern. More and more Walkers had been stumbling across the cabin. At one point, while Angel was alone, it had been a group of at least a dozen. If they ever realized Angel was inside the building...

Both of the girls knew they had to leave before an even bigger group came through and tore the house - and them - to pieces. They also needed to leave before they ran out of food. Whichever came first.

Priscilla put the cans of Spaghetti O's into her backpack, along with the noodles and oatmeal. Placing it on the dusty kitchen table, she looked over at Cassie. "If we leave, where are we going to go?" As much as she tried to hide it, fear and uncertainty heavily laced her whisper.

Cassie was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know," she admitted, in an even lower whisper. "It seems that nowhere is safe anymore."

Priscilla looked towards the sliding glass doors along the wall that led into the small backyard. "I want to head back towards Atlanta."

Cassie, whose brown eyes had been looking at her Converse sneakers, looked back up at her twin and stared at her as if she had grown an extra head. "Are you crazy?" she whispered. "Do you want to get us killed? To get Angel killed? We need to avoid the city, and the immediate surrounding areas. The less populated, the less Walkers there are."

Priscilla continued to avoid meeting Cassie's gaze. "If Ryan's alive, and we head towards Atlanta, we may cross paths."

Cassie sighed. "Priscilla. It's been a month since we were separated from him. He's alone, and he barely had any weapons. We aren't going to cross paths with him." _Unless we cross paths with his corpse._

Priscilla finally looked towards her sister, and Cassie couldn't help but flinch away from the fierceness that shot out of the blue eyes like flames. "No. He's alive, I know he is. We just have to-"

"Priscilla!"

Priscilla blinked, shocked by the angry tone of her twin.

"Ryan is dead." Cassie's tone changed to a low firmness, her gaze unwavering. "You saw all the Walkers he was leading away from us when we were separated. It was the size of a football field." She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Priscilla in a hug. "He's gone. I'm sorry, sister."

Priscilla's face contorted to a look of utter loss, and as she buried her face against her sister's shoulder, her body trembled with a few silent sobs. After a few moments, she turned away, wordlessly turning and walking into the other room.

Cassie sighed again, before she took her machete out of her bag and made her way up the staircase, trying to muffle her footsteps. Reaching the top, she looked down the narrow hallway. Both walls had two closed doors, and she was somewhat worried at the idea of what could be waiting behind them.

Turning to the left wall, she quietly opened the first door and stepped inside, raising her machete.

The room was small, brightly lit up by the sunshine that poured in through the windows on the wall facing her. Looking around, Cassie guessed it had been a young girl's room, based on the pink walls, pink canopy bed, and doll collection on top of a bookcase.

After determining the room was empty of Walkers, Cassie made her way towards the closet, deciding to look for a few pairs of jeans for Angel. She smiled when she saw a winter jacket; winter was coming fast, and she didn't know how cold it may get. After collecting the jeans, the jacket, and a sweatshirt, Cassie left the room.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, Priscilla had curled in a ball on the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the TV that would probably never be used again.

_Could he really be dead?_

Priscilla didn't want to believe it. How could she? She felt that if she didn't hang onto the hope that Ryan was alive, she was implying that their two years together had meant nothing to her. And that couldn't be farther from the truth.

Priscilla knew what people thought when she talked about how much she loved Ryan. They thought about how she was only 16, and how he was only 17. Way too young to understand what love was. They figured it was a simple case of puppy love, of lust.

They had never been more wrong.

Ryan was her best friend, her soulmate. She had told him things that Cassie had never been told, and Priscilla doubted she'd ever tell Cassie these things.

Priscilla had always felt like she didn't deserve Ryan. He was everything most girls wanted in a guy, and could only dream about. She had had a serious case of luck when she met him in Maine. He had an amazing sense of humor, and was always able to make her laugh until her sides hurt. He wasn't perfect. A flaw that he had was that he could get a little protective of Priscilla. Although, now that she thought about it, she had always liked that.

The best thing about Ryan, though, was that, even from the start, he knew what Priscilla liked and didn't like. Without her having to ever tell him. He had just known, since the beginning. He knew she absolutely loved it when he hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, occasionally pressing gentle kisses against her neck. He knew to always kiss her on the forehead when she was down about certain things, like fighting with her friends or family. And he knew she was a sucker when it came to cuddling with him.

As she continued to think about Ryan, and the past two years spent with him, tears began to roll down Priscilla's cheeks. Those had been the best two years of her life. Ryan couldn't be dead.

Could he?

* * *

"Priscilla, are you ready to go back to the cabin?"

Cassie's soft voice jarred Priscilla from her sleep; she hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. "Oh, my God, Cassie, I'm sorry. Did anything happen?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, no, everything's fine. Besides, you need the sleep. You've kept watch for the past two nights. Speaking of which, tonight is my turn."

Priscilla smiled, rising to her feet and hugging her sister.

"I really am sorry, Cilla. I know how much he meant to you."

Priscilla sighed, backing away and wiping at a single stray tear that had managed to slip down her right cheek. "I can't let it bring me down. At least I still have you and Angel."

Cassie smiled half-heartedly, nodding. "And Dela. Angel would be dead if it weren't for her."

Priscilla nodded. "Let's go back to them, shall we?"

Cassie smiled, a bit brighter this time, and walked into the kitchen, reappearing a moment later with the backpack slung over her shoulder. "I managed to find a few jeans for Angel. I even found a winter coat, just in case the winter gets cold."

Priscilla made her way towards the front door. "Smart idea. Was there a little girl's room or something?"

"Yeah. One thing I can tell you about this little girl, without meeting her, is that she likes pink. And dolls."

Priscilla laughed. "She sounds like she's about Angel's age."

They made their way towards the Traverse parked on the side of the road. Priscilla, after starting it, looked down at the gas gauge. "We need to siphon fuel out of more cars soon; we're getting too close to E for comfort."

Cassie sighed, but nodded. "At least there wasn't a shortage of cars when the world went to shit."

Priscilla laughed again. "Yeah, that's true."

The first few minutes of the drive back to the cabin were spent in silence, but then Cassie reached into the glove box and pulled out a CD. "How about a little bit of country mix?"

Priscilla nodded. If there was one thing all three girls loved, it was country music.

Cassie slid the CD into the player, and a few seconds later, the first song came on. Priscilla immediately recognized "Sunny & 75" by Joe Nichols, and quickly pressed the button to skip to the next song, which was "Dirt Road Anthem" by Jason Aldean.

Cassie sighed as she realized why Priscilla couldn't bear to hear "Sunny & 75"; it was the song she felt fit her and Ryan's relationship best. It was a song about a beach romance, and their romance had started on the beach in Maine.

Priscilla turned into the dirt driveway just as the song ended, and she reached over to turn the stereo off. Reaching into the backseat, she grabbed the backpack and got out of the car, waiting for Cassie to shut her door before pressing the lock button on the keys. She then turned and made her way into the cabin. "Angel?"

Silence.

Cassie and Priscilla shared a worried look, before they quickly dropped the bag they each carried and raced into the kitchen. No Angel.

"Where's Dela?" Priscilla asked.

"I don't know! I don't think either of them are here!" Cassie cried, tears sliding down her cheeks. "She isn't in the crawlspace, either."

"Oh, my God! Where the hell would she go?"

Cassie was silent. Walking back into the living room, she made a sudden observation. Something she hadn't noticed earlier. "Priscilla."

When Cassie's twin stepped into the room, her jaw dropped. "Oh, my God."

All of their stuff was gone. And so was Angel and Dela.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, how was chapter two? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts!

Love Always,  
Oasis


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Here's chapter three! Does anybody else feel like I'm going too fast with what is happening? In chapter two, Angel was kidnapped, and now all of this happens in chapter three. You'll see what I mean when the chapter is over. Perhaps it's just me.

I haven't gotten any other responses besides Switchblade, so that is slightly depressing, but I will not give up. I'm also thinking about changing the rating to a T. I'm not sure...

On to chapter three!

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own The Walking Dead or anything associated with it. This story is solely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

The car was full of a tense silence as the twins traveled further and further away from the cabin.

"Are we even going to try to find Angel and Dela?" Cassie whispered, her brown eyes dull as she turned to look at Priscilla.

"Yes, of course. Let me just pull out the note she left us explaining what happened, and where she is!" Priscilla exclaimed, the evident sarcasm sharp and biting as she shot Cassie a look.

Cassie rolled her eyes, turning to look out her window.

Priscilla sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Cassie. There's nothing I want to do more than look for our baby sister. But I have no clue where to even start."

After reaching the conclusion the conclusion that Angelica and Delachaise had been kidnapped - Walkers wouldn't have stolen their stuff, and Angel wasn't stupid enough to leave and try to fend for herself - they had realized that they had no means of knowing where to look, or who to look for.

They also realized that no matter who was missing, they had to leave, before the only people looking for the little girl were killed. After packing what few things Angel's kidnappers hadn't taken into the Traverse, they had decided to head south. Leaving the cabin - and two very important family members - behind.

They had left the cabin an hour ago, and they were running lower and lower on gas. Cassie, from her place in the passenger seat, eyed the gas gauge. "We still need to find gas, Cilla."

Priscilla nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm aware."

Cassie heard the sharpness in Priscilla's voice and took the hint that her grieving sister didn't wish to speak anymore.

"Plug in my phone. Play some Imagine Dragons."

Cassie nodded and pulled her sister's iPhone out of the cupholder. Both girls had had their phones with them on the run previous to Angel's kidnapping, so they still had them. Although both girls would trade their phone to get her and Dela back. Without hesitation. After hooking it up to the car's stereo, she scrolled down the list.

A few seconds later, "Radioactive" began to play out of the speakers.

Priscilla grinned and turned the volume up so loud that the car began to vibrate. She pressed down further on the gas pedal, speeding the car up, and rolled down all of the windows. After opening the sunroof, she laughed as the breeze caused her hair to whip around her face.

Cassie, who was watching her sister, smiled. She knew her twin always tried to drown out her problems with loud music. As long as it was good music, Cassie wasn't going to object with this any time soon.

When the song neared the end, Cassie reached for the phone and put the playlist on 'shuffle'. The next song to play was "Paradise" by Coldplay, one of Cassie's favorites. She smiled, and couldn't resist reaching over and turning it up even more.

Priscilla grinned at Cassie, before turning back to the road.

For a few minutes, as a good song played and they sped down the country road, the twins could forget what a shithole the place they called home was. They could forget that Angel and Dela had been kidnapped. They could forget that Violet and their parents had been either torn to bits or reanimated as cannibal corpses. And Priscilla could forget that she had been separated from her boyfriend of two years. They could just be sixteen-year-old twins again, best friends, carefree.

As she watched the world go by, looking out the windshield, Cassie noticed what looked like an opening in the trees on the left side of the road. "Is that another road?"

Priscilla turned off the radio and brought the car to a stop a few feet away from the turn. "I'm pretty sure it's a private road. Lane. Driveway. Whatever." She gestured towards the red road name sign, now coated with a layer of dust. "Doesn't red mean private?"

Cassie nodded, studying the sign. "I think so." She looked over at Priscilla. "Should we go up?"

Priscilla was silent for a few moments, internally debating with herself. "What do you think we should do?"

Cassie bit her lower lip. "Maybe we should see what's up there, and go from what we find."

Priscilla nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." Pressing down on the gas, she turned the wheel to the left and began to drive down the road.

"Maybe there's another house at the end of it, like the cabin," Cassie murmured, leaning forward in her seat.

"Maybe," Priscilla repeated, although she didn't sound as hopeful as her sister did.

After a few minutes of silence, Cassie spoke up. "Whatever's at the end, it's set awfully far into the woods," she observed, after a few sharp bends.

"And up a mountain," Priscilla added, laughing, as the road began to slope upwards.

When the road flattened out at the top of the hill, Priscilla could see what looked like a small white house. "Do you think it's even been touched?" she murmured as they drove closer.

Cassie shrugged. "Hard to tell. Touched by Walkers? Maybe not. But humans? I don't know. It's too bad the driveway is off of a main road. Any survivors driving on it would be more likely to turn onto it, trying to find a place to sleep for a few days."

Priscilla nodded in agreement. "I honestly think it's further back than the cabin was. It took, like, ten minutes to get back here. The cabin's driveway only took three. Give or take."

They finally reached the house, and stopped the car at the end of the driveway. "Wouldn't it be smarter to turn it away from the woods, facing back down the driveway?" Cassie asked.

Priscilla looked over at her. "Why?"

"In case we need to make a quick getaway."

Priscilla nodded, laughing. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Turning the car back on, she turned the vehicle around, and turned it back off. She then turned to look at Cassie. "Do you have your machete?"

Cassie nodded. "It's in the holster, on my hip. Do you have your katana?"

Priscilla looked over her shoulder. "It's in the back."

After they got out, and Priscilla retrieved her katana from the back, she locked it up, and the two made their way up the steps to the door. After sharing a nod with Cassie, Priscilla raised her leg and kicked the door open. The first thing she saw was a carpeted staircase. Stepping inside with her weapon raised, she studied the staircase, making sure nothing was at the top or on the stairs. On her left was a doorway that led into the living room. On the right, a doorway that led into the dining room.

"I'll go to the right," Cassie offered in a whisper.

Priscilla nodded, and stepped into the living room. It was small and simple; a couch and a recliner facing a flatscreen TV that rested on a small entertainment stand next to a larger doorway, which she assumed led into the kitchen. A black coffee table rested in front of the couch, and a few pictures hung on the wall, next to a bay window that faced the side yard. Letting out a sigh of relief when she realized the living room, she slowly made her way towards the kitchen.

Cassie was standing in the equally small dining room, observing the small collection of china plates that hung in a cabinet on the far wall, when she heard a scream come from the kitchen. Her blood ran cold when she realized it had been Priscilla who screamed. Dodging around the dining room table and chairs, she raced through the doorway that led into the living room, and ran towards the doorway that led into the kitchen.

"Oh, my God!"

Two Mexican guys were standing around the crumpled heap Cassie realized was her sister. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" she yelled, crouching to her knees. One male looked to be in his mid-twenties, while the other one looked to be about seventeen.

"It was an accident, I swear. I thought she was a corpse, but she was too close to stab in the head, so I stabbed her side," One of the guys, who was holding a knife that dripped with blood, exclaimed, his face pale and sweaty. Cassie, who had always had a knack at reading people, could tell that the poor kid really hadn't meant to stab her twin.

Priscilla looked up at her sister, clutching a heavily bleeding wound in her left side.

"We need to find her a place to rest. We can help," the second male offered, kneeling down next to Cassie, who nodded at him. He rose back up to his feet. "Miguel and I will go upstairs and check for a bedroom to have her rest in. We'll clear out the rest of the house." Without waiting for an answer, the two Mexicans raced out of the kitchen, and a few moments later, Cassie heard their feet pounding up the staircase. She looked back down at Priscilla. "What happened?"

"I entered the doorway, and he was just... there. I thought he was a Walker, like he thought I was one, but he stabbed me faster than I could try anything with my katana," Priscilla explained, her voice raspy.

Cassie reached out and layed a palm against her sister's forehead. "God, you're really cold."

"I'm losing too much blood."

Cassie immediately looked around for something to press against her sister's wound. "I don't see anything!" she cried, panicking at the thought of losing her sister.

Priscilla raised a hand away from her wound and quickly rested it against Cassie's shoulder in an attempt to calm her. "There's a blanket in the living room, on the couch. Go get it."

Cassie stood and disappeared, coming back a moment later with a quilt. "It's too big." Throwing it to the side, she removed her shirt, thanking whoever was still watching over them that she had decided to wear a tank-top this morning. Wadding up the thin shirt, she pressed it against her sister's side.

Footsteps behind her made Cassie look up, where she saw the two males standing. "The upstairs is all clear. We can bring her to the master bedroom."

Cassie nodded, before looking at Priscilla. "Can you walk?"

Priscilla opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the older male shaking his head and sliding his arms underneath her, shifting her so that she rested in his arms. Priscilla couldn't help but squeal at how quickly the male was able to lift her, and how much ease he seemed to have as he maneuvered through the tight doorways, before slowing climbing the stairs.

Cassie followed the male to the first door on the left when they reached the second floor, and walked into the room in time to see her sister being rested on the bed. "We don't have any gauze or bandages for the wound. No stitches, or anything. Do you?" she asked, looking towards the older male. "On second thought, hold that question. Who are you?"

The male laughed. "Sorry, _chica. _I'm Guillermo, and that's Miguel."

Miguel, who still looked a bit pale, looked up at Cassie and offered her a weak smile. Cassie returned it, before she returned her gaze to Guillermo. "Is it just you and Miguel?"

Guillermo hesitated, sharing a look with Miguel, before he seemed to make a decision and shook his head. "No. We're actually members of a fairly decent sized group. We currently live in and defend a small motel about fifteen minutes away. We're just on a run."

"Where's your car?"

"We walked," Guillermo explained. "We need to save the two cars we have, especially the gasoline."

Cassie nodded. "Understandable. Now, back to my first question. Do you have any medical supplies you could spare?"

Guillermo shared another look with Miguel before he nodded. "_Sí_. We came from a place that actually had a surplus of medical supplies."

Cassie's jaw dropped. She and Priscilla had always found it next to impossible to find medical needs. "Where?"

Guillermo shook his head, rising to his feet. "There will be time for questions and answers when we have your friend there in stable condition."

"She's my twin, actually."

Guillermo looked back and forth at the two girls. "You two don't look very alike."

"We're paternal twins," Cassie explained.

Guillermo nodded. "Ah, ok. That makes sense." He turned towards Miguel. "_Ir_ v_olver al camp. Devolver con anestésico, gasa, antibióticos, hilo para puntadas, y cualquier otra cosa que le ayudará._"

Miguel nodded, and ran out of the room. A few moments later, the door slammed.

"Do you know what I said to him?" Guillermo asked, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, I know Spanish."

Guillermo didn't say anything, and the room was silent for awhile. Priscilla had fallen into unconsciousness, and although he was helping to save her sister, Cassie couldn't help but feel slightly anxious at the fact that she was alone and basically helpless against a total stranger.

"She'll be ok, _chica."_

Cassie turned and smiled at Guillermo. "Thank you, Guillermo."

Guillermo smiled. "Please, call me G. That's what everyone else calls me."

"Are you the leader of your group?"

G nodded. "Yeah."

Cassie didn't say anything, and the rest of the time was spent in silence. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she held the hand of her unconscious twin, praying she'd be ok.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only half an hour, Cassie heard the door open downstairs, followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. Miguel walked in a moment later, followed by a woman who looked to be in her early thirties. "I brought Rosa to help out with Priscilla, G."

G looked over at the woman and nodded. "That was smart, Miguel."

Cassie heard footsteps downstairs and was on her feet in an instant.

"Relax, _chica. _It's just some more of our guys, to offer a little more protection."

Cassie opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by more footsteps coming up the stairs. Cassie ignored it, turning back to look at her sister.

"Hey, G, do you want us to-" The new guy saw the two girls and stopped dead. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Cassie?!"

Cassie turned to look at the new guy, her jaw dropping as she recognized the face she thought she'd never see again. "Ryan?!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ta-da! Here's chapter three! Sorry for such a cliffhanger. For those of you who don't know Spanish, here's a translation list.

_Chica _= Girl  
_Ir_ v_olver al camp. Devolver con anestésico, gasa, antibióticos, hilo para puntadas, y cualquier otra cosa que le ayudará_. = Go back to camp. Return with anesthetic, gauze, antibiotics, thread for stitches, and anything else that will help.

I think everyone knows what _Sí_ means. At least, I hope so. It means yes, or in this case, yeah.

Anyways, how was it? Now that they're here and involved, I can explain to my readers that I don't want to write your typical TWD fanfiction, where it's always following Rick and his group. Doesn't anybody wonder what might have happened to G's group? They're good people, they deserve a story too!

I'm also feeling like I brought Ryan back a little too soon. I don't know. Please tell me what you think.

Leave a review!

Love Always,  
Oasis


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

So... I've become very... hesitant to continue with this story. I see people publishing things, and within the hour they have a review or two, and a few favorites, or followers. I have nothing, except for Switchblade. And this is chapter four. So, I am honestly thinking that if it doesn't increase by the end of this chapter, I'm deleting the story. What's the point of writing it if nobody is enjoying it enough to leave a few words of encouragement?

Anyways, here's chapter four. Woo-hoo.

**WARNING**

Sensuality and reference to tobacco are in this chapter.

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own The Walking Dead or anything associated with it. This story is solely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Cassie couldn't believe that Ryan was standing only feet away from her. _How is he even alive?_ His gaze seemed to be glued to her face, but his eyes slowly shifted to an unconscious Priscilla laying in the bed. His eyes immediately widened and his face went white. "What the hell happened to her?"

"Wait. Ryan, you know these girls?" G asked, stepping forward. His facial features were those of disbelief.

Ryan nodded, stepping closer to the bed and sitting on the other side. "Priscilla's my girlfriend. What happened?"

"It's my fault, man," Miguel spoke up before Cassie could say anything. "I was standing in the kitchen, and she comes out of nowhere. I panicked, thinking she was a corpse, but she was too close to me to stab in the head, so I just stabbed her side."

Ryan stood up. "I'd be kicking your ass right now if I knew this wasn't an accident," he remarked, only half joking. A few snickers echoed around the room. He turned to look at Cassie. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Most likely. She needs stitches, but the blood flow coming out of the wound has slowed."

"That's why I'm here," Rosa spoke for the first time, stepping closer to the bed. "I'm going to stitch her up, but I need some space. I'll let everybody know how she is when I'm finished. Everyone downstairs."

"Like hell," Ryan muttered, not getting up from where he sat while everyone else made their way towards the door. Cassie rolled her eyes. Ryan had always been stubborn.

G ran a hand over his head as he stepped closer to Ryan, crouching down so he was level with the teen. "Look at it this way, Ryan. The longer you sit here and argue about doing what is best for Priscilla, the longer it takes for what's best for her to actually happen."

When he didn't move, Rosa stepped forward. "She's in good hands, Ryan. I promise."

After a few more moments, Ryan finally nodded, rising off the bed and storming out of the room. Cassie and G followed, and Miguel was already downstairs. Rosa gently shut the door behind them.

Once they were all downstairs, Cassie stumbled into the living room and sat down on the couch, leaning forward and resting her head in her hands. So much had happened to her in such little time. Angel and Dela being kidnapped. Priscilla getting stabbed. Finding Ryan alive and well. Cassie scoffed. Priscilla's boyfriend, who had been missing for a month, was here and Priscilla didn't even know.

The couch sank in as somebody sat down next to her, but Cassie didn't need to look to know it was Ryan. "We thought you were dead," she murmured, her voice muffled by her hands but still loud enough for him to hear. "How did you get away from the herd?"

Ryan sighed. "When I led them away, I managed to slip around a corner and found an open door that led into the backroom of a street shop. It had some food, some water. Free of corpses. I ventured out two days later, and came across Miguel and G while they were out on a run. Been with them ever since."

Cassie lifted her head out of her hands to look over at G, who was leaning against the wall. "You guys came from Atlanta?

G nodded, shifting his weight from his right leg to his left. "Yeah, we were looking after, um, old people in a nursing home. The staff bolted, just left them there to die."

Cassie shook her head, a look of disgust on her face. "That's terrible." Hesitating, she continued. "What happened? To the nursing home?"

G looked down at his hands. "Same thing that happens to everywhere else you think is safe. Amount of corpses in the area increased, and the amount of ammo we had decreased. They overtook the security guards around the door, and got in." He sighed. "Ryan, Miguel, and I were the only ones who made it out."

Cassie was silent. She could find no words to express how disgusted she was. How disgusted at the staff, for leaving the elders behind. Disgusted at the world they now had to deal with. Disgust for everything.

G continued. "We started going south, and came across a small group of survivors every now and then. We all joined together, made a single, big group. We found the motel about a week ago, and by then we had the numbers, and the amount of weapons, to defend it. Call it home."

Cassie nodded. "Well, that's good. Wish I could say the same for Priscilla and I." At her words, she saw Ryan look over at her from the corner of her eye, look around the room, then look back at her. "Where's Angel?"

Cassie suddenly found great interest in her sneakers, wanting to avoid meeting his gaze. "She and Delachaise disappeared. We think they were kidnapped."

"What happened?"

Cassie absentmindedly began to twirl a lock of her hair around her index finger. "We were staying in a cabin that we had found, set further back in the woods. There weren't a lot of them around, and there was a good stock of canned food. But it decreased, as they always do. Yesterday, when we got back from a run, they were missing. All of our supplies had been stolen." She raised her left leg and crossed it over her right, leaning backwards into the couch. "As much as we wanted to, we couldn't look for her because we had no clue where to start, and we had to leave the cabin."

"Why?" Miguel asked from his spot on the recliner next to the couch.

Cassie looked over and met his gaze. "Well, because Angel was too little to join us on runs, and we had to leave her at the cabin, we scavenged the houses nearest the cabin. And our last run was the last house. So we had to leave due to the fact that we needed to move on to a place with more houses, more food. Not to mention the fact that the number of Walkers finding the cabin was becoming too high for comfort."

G gave her a puzzled look. "Walkers?"

"The corpses," Cassie explained.

The remainder of the time spent waiting for news on Priscilla's condition was silent, until they finally heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs about half an hour later. "She's going to be fine. Stitched her up, put about seven stitches in her, and now she's got bandages," Rosa announced as she stepped into the room. Her eyes landed on Cassie. "She's awake, and she's asking for you."

Cassie shifted her gaze from Rosa to Ryan, who instantly met her gaze. "Do you want to come up with me?" she asked him as she rose up off the couch.

Ryan nodded, rising to his feet and following the sixteen-year-old up the stairs.

Behind the closed door, a tired and sore Priscilla was laying on her right side, facing away from the door. When she heard a soft knock, she didn't bother looking to see who it was after she voiced permission to enter. She had asked Rosa to send Cassie up; who else would it be?

"How do you feel, Cilla?" Cassie asked as she stepped into the room, Ryan following quietly. He wanted to surprise her.

"Like shit," Priscilla mumbled. "Where are my cigarettes?"

Cassie sighed. Ever since she had come across a pack of cigarettes in an abandoned car on one of their runs, Priscilla was always looking for cigarettes. _There are dead people wandering around, and my twin is going to die due to smoke inhalation. Slowly and painfully. _"They're in the car."

"Can you get them for me? Please? I love you."

Cassie laughed, rolling her eyes as she stepped towards the door. "Yeah, I'll get them."

When her twin left, Priscilla closed her eyes. She had thought she was alone when Cassie left, so when she felt lips being pressed against her hair, she let out a squeal of surprise and looked over her shoulder, her jaw instantly dropping when she saw who was standing behind her.

"When did you start smoking, babe?"

Priscilla was speechless at the sight of Ryan smiling softly at her, so she did what she had been wanting to do all month. Reaching up, she ignored the aching protest in her recently-stitched left side and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips against his with a fierce urgency. Ryan immediately responded with as much hunger, and pressed his hand against the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. He gently bit at her lower lip and she immediately parted them, and their tongues dueled.

They finally broke apart, breathless. Priscilla had tears running down her cheeks as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "You're alive," she whispered.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, as he sat down on the bed besides her. "Of course I am." He kissed her forehead, and she smiled.

Cassie walked into the room and smiled at the reunion, before tossing the pack of cigarettes and lighter onto the bed. Priscilla immediately pulled one out and put it in her mouth, turning on the lighter and lighting the tip of the cigarette, before taking a long drag and releasing the smoke into the air a few seconds later.

Ryan watched her as she did this, and shook his head. "Seriously. When did this start?"

Priscilla removed the cigarette from her mouth and held it in between her fingers. "Maybe about a week ago. I only have a few left, and it's not often you find them. I'm fine."

Ryan sighed. "What are you using as an ashtray?"

Priscilla blew more smoke out of her mouth before replying. "The floor." When she saw Ryan's look, she rolled her eyes. "It isn't like anyone's using it. Besides, the owners of the house have either been eaten or are now part of the undead army. So what does it matter?"

Ryan shook his head again. "No, you're right. It doesn't matter."

Priscilla could tell that he didn't like her smoking. So she dropped it to the floor and used her sneaker to crush it. "Where have you been?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Atlanta."

"All this time?"

"No. I managed to hide in the backroom of a street shop after I led the herd away from you and Cassie. I came out a couple days later, and came across G and Miguel on a run. They took me in, and I've been with them since. We left Atlanta about a week after I lost you and Cassie." Ryan turned to look at Priscilla. "I heard about Angel and Dela. I'm sorry."

Priscilla sighed, looking down at her fingers. "Isn't much we can do. We can't look, and we don't even know if they're still alive or not."

Ryan pulled her closer to him, and layed his cheek down on the top of her head, which rested on his shoulder. "What happened to Violet?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, she was eaten by a few stragglers from the herd that separated us."

Ryan shook his head. "Jesus Christ..."

Priscilla didn't say anything, simply closed her eyes. She had lost her dog and her baby sister, but at least she had been reunited with her boyfriend. Maybe there was still someone looking out for the survivors of this shithole. Even if he did have a cruel sense of humor.

* * *

**Author's Note**

There it is! I'm feeling a little better with this chapter. I don't know why. Please review, guys. Please. Please. Please. Please.

Anybody watch the new episode tonight? OMG Lizzy is a fucking psycho! Sorry for the language. For those of you who watched it, you know what I'm talking about! For those of you who didn't see it, I'm not giving it away.

Love Always,  
Oasis


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

So, I have decided that I'm going to continue with this story, because even though I only have two reviews (thank you Switchblade and Lulu), I have plenty of readers. So thank you to all of my readers, I know you're there, and even though you remain silent, I hope you're enjoying the story.

I forgot to mention in the first chapter that there are pictures on my bio of each character.

Here's chapter five!

**WARNING**

Tobacco product usage in this chapter. And language.

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own The Walking Dead or anything associated with it. This story is solely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

"Do you remember that field trip to New York City? In sixth grade?" Priscilla asked as she blew a puff of smoke out of her mouth.

Cassie, who was sitting at the foot of the bed, groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Don't ever speak of it!"

It was the third day since Priscilla had been accidentally stabbed by Miguel. The sixteen-year-old was currently on a strict ten hour bed-rest schedule every day, and right now, she and Cassie were playing a game of Monopoly, which had been found by G in the attic.

Priscilla laughed at her sister's reaction, flicking the end of her cigarette into the ashtray that rested besides her. "How can I not?" she asked, taking a final drag from the cigarette before she crushed the tip into the ashtray. "It was too funny to act like it never happened. I mean, the goat humped you when you tried to feed it in the petting zoo!"

"Shut up!" Cassie yelled, her face red and her sides aching from laughter.

Both girls subsided with their giggles and focused on the game. "Now if only we could find Angel and Dela. Things would be perfect," Cassie murmured. "As perfect as they can be now, anyways."

Priscilla studied her twin and realized Cassie was thinking about Jonathan. "Cassandra, I'm sure he's-"

"Don't," Cassie interrupted, shaking her head. "He moved to California before all of this. He could be alive, yes, but I know for a fact I'll never see him again."

Priscilla didn't say anything, knowing she was right. For the next few minutes, the girls continued their game in silence.

"Where's Ryan, anyway?" Cassie asked, breaking the silence.

"He went with G and Miguel on a run."

Cassie froze. "Who's here with us?"

Priscilla paused to think. "Um, Rosa and Felipe."

Cassie relaxed. Although the older female was a nurse, Cassie had witnessed her deal with a few stray Walkers; she could take care of them. And Felipe was a cool guy, although he could occasionally be hot-headed when it came to protecting Miguel, who was his cousin. He knew that if anything happened to the twins, he'd have to face Ryan.

Priscilla grinned as her piece, the dog, landed on 'Free Parking'. She reached over and took the pile of tax money from the middle of the board. "Thank you."

"Bitch," Cassie muttered, causing Priscilla to laugh.

The sound of the door slamming downstairs, followed by footsteps rushing up the stairs, made Cassie and Priscilla look over at the door, where Ryan appeared a few seconds later, a stressed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Priscilla asked.

"There's a herd. Coming straight for the house. I'd say we have about five minutes until they're right on top of us."

Cassie was on her feet when her ears caught the word 'herd'. "What do we do?"

"We're taking you back to the motel. We should have done that as soon as Priscilla was stitched up," Ryan muttered. "Cassie, go around the house and help the others gather essentials, as fast as you can."

Cassie nodded and ran out of the room.

"What about me?" Priscilla asked, squealing when Ryan suddenly lifted her up off the bed and shifted her so that she lay like a bride would in his arms. "I'm bringing you out to my car, so I know you're safe and can focus on helping the others," Ryan explained as he carried her downstairs and outside. Placing her in the passenger seat of his Jeep Wrangler, he placed his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her, before handing her the keys. "Put them in, but don't start it. I'll be back."

Priscilla leaned across the seats and did as she was told, before leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. _My katana,_ she thought, but there was no time. She could only pray Cassie grabbed it and put it in the Traverse.

Cassie was searching for G after grabbing her sister's weapon from the bedroom and putting it in the back of the Traverse. She had checked the upstairs, and it was all empty. "Should we leave? The house has been stripped, and everyone's out."

G nodded, pushing Cassie towards the door in front of him. "Yeah, everyone's waiting in the Traverse. Your sister's in Ryan's-" G was cut off by a shrill scream. It was Priscilla.

The Wrangler had been surrounded by a swarm of Walkers who had noticed the living human in the vehicle, the amount of them making it impossible to reach Priscilla.

"No!" Cassie wailed, attempting to run towards the Jeep, but a pair of strong arms pulled her back. "Let me go! She needs help!"

"I can't let you, Cassie!" G sighed, tugging her towards the Traverse. "There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry. Ryan, don't!"

Cassie turned her head in time to see Ryan come running out of the garage. "We can't just leave her!" she heard him yell angrily.

"Well, we can't help her, either! There's too many!" Once G had gotten Cassie to the safety of the car, he ran towards Ryan. "I'm sorry, Ryan. I'm not sacrificing the whole group for one girl."

"Then I'm staying!"

"Are you _loco_?" G shouted, grasping Ryan's shirt and pulling him towards the safe car. "This group needs you! Cassie needs you! She's lost her little sister, and now she's losing her twin. You may not be family, but you're all she has left now."

Ryan gave a defeated sigh, knowing he was right. Giving a last anguished look at the Jeep, he turned and ran towards the Traverse with G. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I love you. _Climbing into the backseat, he saw Cassie sitting with her face in her hands. Looking closer, he saw her body trembling with sobs, and G's voice rang through his head. _You're all she has left now. _In an attempt to comfort her, he reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder, and she surprised him by sitting upright and hugging him with a fierceness that couldn't be described in words. He didn't hesitate in hugging her back, and in seconds, his own body was shaking. He felt the Traverse pull away, and he also felt what little of the old world he had left get torn from him.

Priscilla watched as the Traverse disappeared down the driveway, and with it went the shred of hope she had left. She crouched down in her seat as the tears hit, praying to whoever was watching her - if anyone - that the end would be as quick as possible.

A shimmer of light in the corner of her eye made Priscilla swivel her head to look to the left, and that shred of hope returned as her eyes landed on the keys. _I forgot he left them for me._ As quickly as she was able to with her wounded side, she slid into the driver's seat and started the Jeep.

Priscilla's movement had made the majority of Walkers shuffle to the driver's side, and when she saw the small gap at the front, she took caution and threw it out the window. Putting the gear into drive, she slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, and the Wrangler shot forward. Cassie grimaced at the pain in her side from the rough ride as she ran over a few corpses, and nearly threw up on herself when blood suddenly splashed onto the windshield.

Turning the wheel to the left, Priscilla drove down the driveway, pressing down further on the gas in an attempt to catch up to the Traverse. She relaxed when she caught a glimpse of silver through the trees. She was safe.

Ahead of Priscilla, G, who was driving, looked into the Traverse's rearview mirror and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a Jeep Wrangler coming around a bend. _She got out. _"Guys," he spoke to the people in the car, who were all grieving the loss of the sixteen-year-old. "Look behind us."

Cassie was the first to look, and her weeping went from sorrowful to joyful as her brown eyes landed on the Jeep that had now caught up with them. "Oh, my God!"

Ryan couldn't find words or actions to express the warm buzz that spread through him as he watched the Jeep follow them. _She's alive._

When the two-car caravan reached the end of the driveway, Ryan turned towards G. "Stop the car. I need to go to her."

G shook his head. "No. Wait until we're safe at the motel. She'll follow us there."

Ryan sighed, leaning back in his seat. He knew G was right. He couldn't risk the group by making them stop and taking the risk of the herd catching up.

After a fifteen-minute drive, when they reached the motel and had been let in by the guards at the entrance, Ryan was out before the Traverse had come to a complete stop, and he was now running towards the Jeep. Opening the door, he reached for Priscilla, who threw herself at him, and buried his face in her hair. "You're not leaving my side again. Ever," Ryan murmured as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Priscilla!"

Giving Ryan a quick kiss, Priscilla slid around him and threw herself at Cassie, tears filling her eyes.

"I thought you were dead!" Cassie cried, enveloping her twin in her arms. Priscilla hugged back just as tightly. "So did I."

"Man, your face is a welcome sight," G laughed as he walked towards Priscilla. She surprised him when she hugged him, but he returned it. She and Cassie were officially part of the group. No doubt about it.

"Who are these people?"

Priscilla turned to see a brunette teen girl walking towards her and G. She looked to be about the same age as Priscilla and Cassie, and she wore tight blue jeans, a tan sweater, and dirty black knee-high boots. Her blue eyes had a thick layer of eyeliner around them - where'd she even find make-up? - and her gray beanie was shifted so that half of the top of her head was showing. Her brown hair was parted at a left angle, and hair fell across her forehead. _How can someone manage to look nice in the apocalypse? _Seeing her, Priscilla suddenly felt conscious about her tattered, blood-stained t-shirt and blue jeans. She knew her hair was tangled and greasy, and her once-black boots - similar to the new girl's - were brown from all of the things she had been through.

"This is Cassie and Priscilla," G explained, gesturing to the two girls. "Cassie, Priscilla, this is my half-sister, Carly."

Priscilla remembered her manners and gave her a polite smile from her spot next to Ryan, who currently had both arms around her. Priscilla was surprised when she noticed Carly glaring at her, and a chill went down her spine at the depth of those blue eyes. _I feel like she hates me. But how? She doesn't even know me!_

Cassie also noticed the glare Carly was sending at her twin, and was confused. What could possibly make a girl glare at a stranger with such... _hatred_?

"Where did they come from?" Carly asked, her gaze switching from Priscilla to Cassie, who was suddenly feeling as self-conscious as her twin had been. All she had was a white tank-top and black leggings, with a pair of brown boots. Her hair was currently up in a ponytail, and she knew it was as greasy and tangled as Priscilla's.

"Miguel thought Priscilla was a corpse when they crossed paths in the house we just came from, and stabbed her in the side. So we helped them," G explained as he began to walk away. "I'll explain later. Right now, let's let Cassie and Priscilla have a shower and get some fresh clothes, and then we can get them a room.

Priscilla and Cassie both grinned as they were led away by Rosa. "I'll help them." Priscilla, for the first time in a long time, was feeling truly safe. And it was a wonderful feeling. So was being alive.

* * *

**Author's Note**

There's chapter five! So, can anybody guess why Carly might be glaring at Priscilla so much? Hmm, guess we'll have to wait to find out, but I'd love to read your thoughts as to why she's glaring. Leave a review!

Love Always,  
Oasis


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

So I have received a few more reviews, and another follow, which I am very happy about, because at least some people seem to be enjoying the story.

This chapter is mainly gossip between Priscilla and Cassie. It's a chapter to pass the time while I try to find an idea for chapter seven.

**WARNING  
**Language in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own The Walking Dead or anything associated with it. This story is solely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

"Oh, my God. I haven't felt this clean in weeks."

Cassie grinned at Priscilla's statement. "Maybe that's because you bathed in an actual shower instead of a random creek."

Priscilla laughed, nodding. "Yeah, that definitely has something to do with it."

After being led to the two-bed motel room they'd be sharing, Priscilla had called dibs on the first shower. Although it had been cold - she'd become used to this, and regretted taking hot water for granted in the old world - she'd been able to use shampoo and conditioner, and soap. She had scrubbed at her skin until the muddy water had become crystal clear, and had shampooed three times before she felt all the grease was gone from her hair.

Some clothes had been provided for the twins, and Priscilla was now dressed in a fresh pair of blue skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. A pair of black sneakers had been provided for her, and she had managed to find a white beanie in the closet of the motel room.

Cassie, after showering herself, now wore new leggings and a gray sweater, along with her Converse sneakers. She had braided her hair, and it now lay down her back.

After a day of meeting most of the group - some people were out on a run - the sisters had been given the rest of the day off from helping out to relax and become comfortable with their new home. It was now around six PM, or so Priscilla guessed, and the girls were relaxing in their room, talking and reading a book.

"Hey, Cassie?"

Cassie didn't look up from her book when she replied. "Hmm?"

Priscilla looked over at her twin. "Did you notice the way Carly was glaring at me all day?" Even after being introduced for the first time when the girls arrived, Carly had continued to send hateful looks at Priscilla, and it really had her confused. What had she done wrong?

This question caught Cassie's attention. "Oh, shit yeah! How could I not?" Laughing, she threw the book down on the bed and rolled over onto her side to face Priscilla, who was stretched out across the other bed closer to the back of the room. "If looks could kill, you'd be six feet under right now."

Priscilla smiled at her sister's joke. "I don't understand why she was glaring at me like that. I mean, we're total strangers. How can she hate me when I've never done anything to her?"

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's PMSing."

This brought a laugh out of Priscilla. But it soon ended, and her gaze returned to her book. As she tried to focus on the words, she found her mind trying to come up with possible explanations for Carly's hostility.

Cassie looked up from her book after a few minutes of silence. "I have to say. I'm a little surprised."

"By what?" Priscilla replied half-heartedly, her mind still distracted.

Cassie snickered. "I'm surprised that you're not sharing a room with Ryan."

Priscilla's mind immediately focused onto Cassie's words, and she rolled her eyes at the immaturity of the statement. "He's sharing a room with Miguel."

"Ah, so that's what's stopping you," Cassie teased, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

Priscilla felt warmth spread to her cheeks and knew she was blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cassie laughed, rolling over onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. "You're so full of shit, I can smell you from here."

Priscilla flipped to the next page of the book, pretending she was reading, to try to deter Cassie. No luck.

"Aw, come on. You were never very good at hiding the fact that you've slept with him," Cassie pressed, knowing full well her sister wasn't really reading.

Priscilla was silent for a few moments, before she finally closed the book, nodding. "Yes, I have. Once or twice."

"Ha! More bullshit!"

Priscilla knew her cheeks were growing darker. "Ok, so a few more times than once or twice."

Cassie scoffed. "Just admit it, Priscilla. You snuck him in almost every night for two months!"

Priscilla gave her a shocked look. "How do you know?"

Cassie grinned, deciding to have some fun with this. "The walls aren't very soundproof."

Priscilla's jaw dropped, and threw a pillow at her sister. As it hit her in the stomach, Priscilla couldn't help but laugh. "Well, we don't. Not anymore. We haven't in a while."

"What's stopping you?" Cassie asked, throwing the pillow back onto her sister's bed.

"Age."

This answer caused a severe laughing fit to fall upon Cassie, leaving her red-faced and gasping for breath when it finished.

Priscilla glared at her sister. "What's so funny?"

"Your answer."

Priscilla crossed her arms across her chest. "No, it's not."

Cassie nodded. "Yes, it is."

"What is so funny about the answer?" Priscilla demanded.

"The fact that it never stopped you before."

Priscilla's gaze immediately dropped to her lap, and she sighed. "Well, it should have, and I regret not realizing it until it happened."

Cassie was silent for a moment, knowing what Priscilla was talking about. Then, "Priscilla?"

Priscilla, after a moment, raised her head, meeting Cassie's gaze.

"Do you love him? Like, you know for a fact he's the only one for you?"

Priscilla smiled, nodding. "Never been more sure, especially after we found each other."

"Then age doesn't matter. If you love him, and you want to be with him that way, then do it, because it makes you happy. You need to show him you love him in your own way, and sometimes the words aren't enough. Especially these days, when one of you could die tomorrow."

Priscilla broke away from her sister's gaze and returned it to her lap. "We should get some sleep."

Cassie nodded, knowing Priscilla wanted to end the conversation. Rising to her feet, she grabbed some sleep shorts and a tank-top out of her bag before walking into the bathroom to change.

Priscilla changed into a similar sleeping outfit, before slipping outside.

The motel building was surrounded by a five-foot brick wall. Originally built for decoration, it now offered a way to keep the Walkers out. Not to mention it was surrounded by thick brambles and thorns on the outside. They had really gotten lucky with this.

The room Priscilla and Cassie shared was the last room on the left end of the building, and just inside the wall stood a sturdy oak tree with thick branches that were long enough to reach the roof.

The roof was where Priscilla could be found a few minutes later. The moon was full and the night was still. Perfect for somebody who wanted to be alone, to sort through nagging thoughts.

The first time Priscilla had slept with Ryan had been a few weeks after her sixteenth birthday. That had been thirteen months for their relationship. And Cassie had been right. Because he lived right down the road, he snuck in most nights, and it went on for two months until Priscilla's life changed.

She had gotten pregnant, but had a miscarriage.

Their nights together had immediately stopped afterwards, fear of becoming pregnant again bringing Priscilla to her senses.

As amazing as those two months had been, and as much as she never wanted to stop, Priscilla knew it had to. They weren't mature enough to handle the possible consequences of sex. They weren't ready to become parents.

The last time they had slept together since Priscilla's miscarriage had been their two-year anniversary, a month before the world went to shit.

Now Priscilla found herself thinking about what her sister said. It was the end of the world. The same rules didn't really apply anymore.

She could die tomorrow. He could die tomorrow. Hell, they could all be slaughtered tomorrow. You had to show your love for someone as much as you could if you knew that it could be your last moments together.

Age didn't matter much in this new world when it came to that kind of thing.

So what else was stopping Priscilla?

The age part was still a sliver of her hesitancy. No matter what they were going through, a part of Priscilla would always say they shouldn't, that they were too young. Too irresponsible.

A larger part of it was the fear of becoming pregnant. Again. Using protection wasn't guaranteed to work, and this was no world to bring a baby into. The crying would attract every Walker in the state of Georgia, and the baby would be too helpless, not old enough to know that it's life depended on silence.

But the last part of her hesitancy was what scared the shit out of Priscilla. She wanted to have a baby. But she scared of having another miscarriage.

The day she had taken the pregnancy test, the minute she saw the word 'positive', she had fallen in love with the little thing growing inside of her. It didn't matter what it was this early in the pregnancy. She loved it, and would die for it. With no hesitation.

And the night she was bleeding, when she was rushed to the hospital and told she had lost the baby, she had felt a pain so large, no words can ever properly describe it. She had lost her grandmother a year ago, and she thought she would never feel so much pain again. She had been wrong. When her baby died, she felt a pain that could only be descibed as a mother's loss. Similar to a mother's love, it affected you like nothing else. And nobody could know this pain unless they were going through it themselves.

Her baby. Her little girl or her little boy. Gone. And there was nothing she could do. She couldn't save it. But she knew she would have. If she could.

Thinking about her miscarriage brought a few tears, but Priscilla quickly wiped them away. After a moment, she rose to her feet and began to walk towards the tree, but paused to look towards the entrance, where she could see two people on watch, and knew it was Ryan and Felipe. She remembered Ryan mentioning it to her earlier. She turned and made her way down the tree, before going back to her room.

Cassie was already asleep in her bed, her lantern turned off. After she locked the door, Priscilla climbed into her own bed, reaching over and turning off her own lantern, falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes, I know what some of you are thinking. It's disgusting that a sixteen-year-old girl has had so much sex.

But I don't feel this way.

I feel that if you truly love the person you are in a relationship, and you last thirteen months, more than a year, you should show him/her, because like I said above, depending on the person, sometimes the words 'I love you' aren't enough.

As for the gossiping about sex, these are two sixteen-year-old girls. The apocalypse doesn't change this, especially because they're safe right now and have nothing better to do.

Anyways, if you don't like it, then feel free to stop reading my story, because I'm not about to change it.

Leave a review!

Love Always,  
Oasis


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

Wow. Three more reviews. I'm starting to feel the love, and it feels nice. 218 readers, four followers, two favorites, and six reviews. Those are definitely awesome, and each one makes my day.

By the way, now that I seem to be getting more, I'll be responding to reviews.

LuluizEmo: Yeah, I've read fanfictions where they're finding candy, and one even had ice cream, and it really angered me. So I tried thinking up things realistic. Like, food that you only need to boil water on a fire to make.

Thewalkingfangirl: I'm on winter break for school, and my parents are at work all day, so I'll hopefully be able to update every day, although weekends are a weak spot.

Ok, so this chapter is another time-consuming chapter, but I promise I'm almost finished with my genius idea, and chapter eight will be a little more action-packed. This chapter actually shows the tiny redneck part of me.

If there are any rednecks out there, please don't be offended. I love rednecks.

**WARNING  
**There is a very nice truck in this chapter. You may not be able to contain the awesomeness. There is also one alcohol reference, but who hasn't ever played a game of beer pong? I have! But don't worry, I had someone old enough drink my beer for me. I - _we _won! Lol. There's also language.

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own The Walking Dead or anything associated with it. This story is solely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

_God, I want a truck._

Priscilla had climbed into the oak tree about an hour ago. She had wanted to get an aerial view of her surroundings, and had managed to spot a truck sitting in the parking lot of the old store across the street.

Priscilla loved trucks. She didn't know why. Another redneck thing for her. She just went nuts over lifted trucks with big tires. And a little chrome never killed anyone.

Yes, a city girl had a redneck side. She loved fishing, hunting, camo, and had always wanted to move out of the city and to a log cabin in the middle of the mountains. She loved country music, beer pong, and bonfires with her friends and family.

This redneck side was made possible by her aunt and uncle, who she had spent two years with in Tennessee. Her mother and father had been called on business to China, and she went to Tennessee with her sisters to live with her aunt and uncle. She never knew why her parents had to go to China for two years, because she was only ten and her little sister was only a few months. She didn't care why her parents were in China. For two years. All she cared about was the horses in the barn she'd get to ride.

People were surprised when she told them her love for trucks. Apparently she just didn't seem like the type.

_Maybe there shouldn't be any types, _she thought as she lifted her binoculars up to further inspect the vehicle.

It was a gray Dodge Ram 2500. It looked like it had a six-inch lift kit, and if she wasn't mistaken, those were 35s.

It was one bad-ass truck. And Priscilla wanted it.

Lowering her binoculars, Priscilla began to descend from the tree, deciding she was going to go across the street and get a closer look. Entering her room once her feet were back on the ground, she tossed the binoculars on her bed, before grabbing her katana, which was leaning against the wall next to the door. Leaving the room, she made her way across the parking lot.

Cassie and Miguel were standing at the entrance, having been assigned to morning watch. At the sound of footsteps, they both turned to look behind them.

_"Buenos dias, Priscilla," _Miguel greeted.

Priscilla smiled. _"Buenos dias, Miguel. Como estas?"_

_"Bueno. Usted?"_

_"Mismo."_

Cassie watched as the two conversed in Spanish, smiling. When they were finished, she turned to Priscilla. "What's up?"

Priscilla met eyes with Cassie. "I want to go across the street."

"Why?"

Priscilla shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "I want to get a closer look at the truck in the parking lot."

Miguel and Cassie both looked back towards the street, and Miguel let out a whistle. "_Maldito. _That's a nice truck."

Priscilla grinned. "Isn't it?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I will never understand your obsession with trucks, you crazy redneck."

Priscilla's grin only grew as she began to step around her sister, but Cassie reached out and pulled her back, shaking her head. "I don't think it's a good idea. Ryan will leave me for the Walkers if anything happens to you on my watch."

"It's right across the street, Cassie. And you and Miguel are both standing right here. Nothing is going to happen."

Cassie was silent a moment. "What weapons do you have with you?"

"My katana, a knife on my hip and another knife in my left boot," Priscilla replied, her gaze dropping to her now-clean black boot.

Cassie sighed. "Fine, but if it runs, don't bring it back until you talk to G about it."

"Yes, Mom," Priscilla sighed as she walked across the street, her excitement growing as she got closer and closer to the truck.

It didn't have any chrome, which was somewhat disappointing, but it was still bad-ass. The front of the truck had a black grille guard, and at the top was a row of cab lights. She had a good feeling the bulbs inside of them were LED, as were the headlights.

Priscilla's happiness continued to grow as she opened the door and climbed up to sit in the driver's seat. The interior was black and gray, and there was a built-in GPS. Surely the satellites in space had been unaffected by the end of the world?

But the best part about the truck?

The keys were in the ignition.

Turning the key, the truck started without protest, and the sound of the roaring engine was as good as her favorite country song. She peered at the gas gauge, expecting it to be nearly empty. Surely she had run out of luck by now?

_Holy shit! A full tank! How is this possible?_

Shutting the truck back off and sticking the keys into her pocket, Priscilla climbed out and quickly made her way back to the motel. "Do you know where G is?"

"Ivy and Melody got back from a run. He's helping them sort through the stuff they found in the office," Miguel informed.

Priscilla nodded and made her way towards the separate building that had served as the office of the motel. When she opened the door, she saw G, Rosa, Ivy, Melody, Carly, and Ryan standing around a table cluttered with food, some ammo, a few axes, and a couple articles of clothing.

G looked up as Priscilla awkwardly stood in the doorway. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked as they met gazes.

G nodded and followed Priscilla back outside. "What is it?"

"There's a truck across the street. Dodge Ram 2500. It's got a six-inch lift kit, and the tires are 35s. The keys were in it, and it has almost a full tank of gas." Unsure if she'd convinced him, she added, "It's got a huge bed, and it's covered. It would allow us to carry more supplies."

G nodded, realizing that the truck could be useful. "Who is it going to?"

"Me."

G gave her a strange look. "You want to drive a truck? Especially one that size?"

Priscilla shrugged. "I've driven trucks since I was fourteen. I have plenty of experience."

G laughed. "Alright, the truck goes to you. Bring it over and park it with the other cars."

Priscilla nodded and, grinning, made her way back across the street, where she returned to her spot in the driver's seat. _Oh, I've missed this._ Putting the truck into gear, she drove across the street, careful to avoid hitting Cassie or Miguel, and parked next to Ryan's Jeep near the back wall of the grounds.

Climbing out, she locked it, before turning to walk away, and her footsteps faltered in surprise. Her new toy apparently had attracted a crowd. She even saw one or two jaws dropped when they saw who the driver was. Pretending she hadn't noticed, she continued to walk towards her room, wanting to return her katana.

"Are you sure you should be driving that? It's awfully big."

Priscilla stopped and turned at the comment, meeting eyes with Carly. "It's not that big. I've driven bigger."

Carly gave Priscilla a skeptical look. "Oh, really? So you have experience?"

Priscilla smiled, but the action wasn't as nice as it may have looked. "I've been driving trucks since I was fourteen. Is that enough experience for you?"

Carly remained silent after that, and Priscilla smirked, knowing she had won the argument. Turning, she resumed her pace, trying to make it back to her room before anybody else could stop her.

She should have known better.

"Priscilla!"

The sought-after girl stopped once more and turned to see Ryan walking towards her. "Where'd the truck come from?" he asked as he stopped in front of her.

"It was sitting in the parking lot across the street."

"You know I don't like you going out alone."

"I had three weapons, and Cassie and Miguel were standing right across the street," Priscilla pointed out, becoming slightly annoyed. Ryan opened his mouth to protest some more, so she stepped forward and spoke before he could say anything. "Hey. I'm fine. You can't protect me from everything."

"I can try," Ryan argued.

Priscilla smiled, but shook her head. "And if something happens to you? I need to know how to survive out here, and that includes knowing how to survive on my own." When Ryan didn't say anything after, she knew she had won the argument. _That's two in one day. I'm on a roll. But who's keeping track?_

Movement behind Ryan made Priscilla look over his shoulder, where she saw Carly watching them. She looked back up at Ryan. "Do you know why Carly doesn't like me?"

Ryan laughed, shaking his head. "I knew you'd ask sooner or later. Carly was one of the first people we found after we left Atlanta. She decided she liked me, but I told her about you. She doesn't like you because you're my girlfriend."

Priscilla laughed. "I don't have competition, do I?"

Ryan grinned and shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Of course not." He craned his neck to give her a kiss.

As they stood together for a few moments, Priscilla found herself thinking about what her sister had said. _Sometimes the words 'I love you' aren't enough._

Ryan broke away from her. "Love you."

_Sometimes, the words aren't enough. _

Priscilla made up her mind right there, and grinned playfully. "Show me."

Ryan's eyes widened slightly, immediately understanding the meaning behind her words. "You sure?"

Priscilla nodded, and began to pull him towards her room. Cassie was still on watch with Miguel for a few more hours, so they had plenty of time.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, here's chapter seven! Yes, I realize I said both times that Priscilla has been driving trucks since she was fourteen. And it's true. I've driven a few cars before I got my permit. Yes, it's wrong, but so many people do it. And I only moved them a few feet or up the road. That's basically what Priscilla did. So that's what I meant.

Please don't judge Priscilla for wanting to sleep with her boyfriend in case they die tomorrow. They've been going for two years, and remember what I said last chapter.

Anywho, what do you think?

Leave a review!

Love Always,  
Oasis.


	8. Chapter 8 Author's Note

Hello, readers! It saddens me to say this, but I am putting this story on temporary hiatus. Finals are coming faster than I like, and I'm in tenth grade. Now is really the time to get good grades if I want to get into a good college. I really need to study. Furthermore, my tablet is down and out, so I no longer have means of updating ANY of my stories. This is, as I said above, temporary. Whenever I can, I will log on and work a little bit on the next chapter. I love you all! Snowpetal98/ObsessedWithStarstruck/My Oasis 


End file.
